


Di parti prematuri e fantasie improbabili

by onlyna (robs)



Series: AU!Larry/Ziam Fest [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Mpreg, Preg!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry... credo che mi si siano rotte le acque.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di parti prematuri e fantasie improbabili

“Mancano i pannolini,” dice Louis, una mano sul pancione e l'altra appoggiata al carrello; Harry annuisce, guardandosi intorno per cercare la corsia giusta, e sobbalza spaventato quando l'altro si lascia scappare un gemito dolorante.

“Lou? È il bambino?” chiede preoccupato, lasciando andare il carrello e voltandosi verso il marito, prendendogli una mano e lasciando che stritoli la sua mentre Louis annuisce, strizzando gli occhi e cercando di regolare la respirazione: queste fottute contrazioni finte sono un incubo, pensa, prima di sentire qualcosa di liquido scivolargli tra le gambe.

“Harry... credo che mi si siano rotte le acque,” sussurra, alzando lo sguardo e incrociando gli occhi sgranati e a dir poco terrorizzati dell'altro. Gli verrebbe da ridere dell'espressione atterrita del marito, se non fosse che il suo bambino ha deciso di nascere tre settimane prima del previsto ed entrambi sono completamente impreparati.

“Signori?” domanda un ragazzo con la divisa del supermarket e una voglia sulla gola, gli occhi castani sgranati e le mani giunte in grembo. “Vi sentite bene? Avete bisogno di aiuto per qualcosa?”

Louis non registra nemmeno l'assurdità della situazione, spingendo il carrello verso lo sconosciuto.

“Sto per partorire, dobbiamo andare all'ospedale,” spiga, vagamente intenerito dal viso confuso del ragazzo, prima di scoppiare a piangere tutto d'un tratto, completamente dal nulla, “Haz, Haz, andiamo, ti prego, ho paura.”

Harry è ancora paralizzato dall'annuncio di Louis, ma il liquido che ormai ha formato una piccola pozza intorno ai piedi del marito e le sue lacrime lo risvegliano all'istante dalla trance in cui è caduto.

“Ssh, ssh, andrà bene,” mormora abbracciandolo, prima di prenderlo per mano e guidarlo verso l'uscita del supermercato senza badare alle occhiate stranite degli altri clienti né a quella confusa del ragazzo a cui Louis ha lasciato il carrello, “la macchina è qui davanti, su, l'ospedale non è lontano. Non succederà nulla, Lou, ssh,” continua, cercando di calmarlo e mascherare la propria ansia per non peggiorare la situazione: il loro bambino è prematuro, Louis è isterico, non può lasciarsi prendere dal panico proprio ora.

 

“Che schifo è questa roba? Qualcuno si è pisciato addosso?” borbotta Zayn, affiancando Liam con straccio e secchio in mano, prima di accorgersi dello sguardo agitato del ragazzo. “Li? Va tutto bene?”

“È liquido amniotico,” sussurra Liam, stringendo le dita sul carrello di metallo che quei due uomini gli hanno lasciato in consegna, “si sono rotte le acque a un nostro cliente, lui e il compagno sono andati all'ospedale,” continua, gli occhi ancora persi dove i due futuri papà sono spariti fuori dal supermercato. Registra appena il verso schifato del suo ragazzo, voltandosi verso di lui per la prima volta da quando è arrivato.

“Li?” domanda Zayn, sollevando le sopracciglia davanti all'espressione ora pensierosa dell'altro.

“Prima o poi saremo come loro due,” annuncia Liam con un sorriso esaltato, il disgusto negli occhi di Zayn che di certo non gli farà cambiare idea; non aspetta una risposta, prima di andare verso la saletta degli impiegati per lasciare lì il carrello di quei due uomini: pagherà la loro spesa a fine turno, pensa, la mente ormai piena di immagini di lui e Zayn con in braccio il loro primo bebè.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'AU!Larry/Ziam Fest di Wanki!Fic.


End file.
